


Mistake

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, dark!bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "mistake" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Beggars Would Ride

Alice skipped down the stairs, her giggle slipped between the notes he played at the piano. She started, “I wish…”

Seeing her thought, Edward snorted. “If wishes were horses beggars would ride.”

The second he opened his mouth, he knew it had been a mistake.

It took Edward months to make it up to her. He settled on a trip to Paris. She beamed. 

As they sat on the plane, she smiled at him, curled into his arms and Edward finally understood the extent of this mistake. 

He couldn’t stop thinking of Jasper, of Alice in his arms, and wishing…


	2. Beautiful Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was power incarnate, beautiful death.

It had been a mistake to change her. 

Edward had promised she would be herself again, eventually, but she wasn’t. All that remained of Bella Swan resided in his perfect, tormenting memories: a rocking chair, a blushing smile, a tension-filled kiss, an innocent girl. His Bella was gone.

She couldn’t master the bloodlust. Even decades later, she made Jasper look like the patron saint of self-control.

She also made Jasper look weak, slow, a new recruit rather than a seasoned veteran. She was power incarnate, beautiful death.

They had tried to keep her locked up. That was a mistake too.


End file.
